The present invention relates to an apparatus for degassing, submerging, agitating and pumping molten metal. Particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanical apparatus for moving or pumping molten metal such as aluminum, zinc or magnesium. More particularly, the present invention is related to a drive for such an apparatus in which a motor is positioned above a molten metal bath and rotates a vertical shaft. The lower end of the shaft drives an impeller or a rotor to impart motion to the molten metal. The middle portion of the assembly is supported by a steel shaft, which is reinforced by a ceramic post. The invention finds similar application in the construction of the post which supports the motor.
In the processing of molten metals, it is often necessary to pump molten metal from one place to another. When it is desired to remove metal from a vessel, a so-called transfer pump is used. When it is desired to circulate molten metal within a vessel, a so-called circulation pump is used. When it is desired to purify molten metal disposed within a vessel, a so-called gas injection pump is used. In each of these pumps, a rotatable impeller is submerged, typically within a pumping chamber, in the molten metal bath contained in the vessel. Additionally, the motor is suspended on a superstructure over the bath by posts connected to the base. In another embodiment of these pumps, a rotatable impeller can be submerged in the molten metal bath by a shaft affixed to a suspended motor, where the motor is not supported over the bath by any posts. Rotation of the impeller within the pumping chamber forces the molten metal as desired in a direction permitted by the pumping chamber design.
Mechanical pumps for moving molten metal in a bath historically have a relatively short life because of the destructive effects of the molten metal environment on the material used to construct the pump. Moreover, most materials capable of long term operation in a molten metal bath have relatively poor strength which can result in mechanical failure. In this regard, the industry has typically relied on graphite, a material with adequate strength, temperature resistance and chemical resistance, to function for an acceptable period of time in the harsh molten metal environment.
While graphite is currently the most commonly used material, it presents certain difficulties to pump manufacturers. Particularly, mechanical pumps usually require a graphite pump housing submerged in the molten metal. However, the housing is somewhat buoyant in the metal bath because the graphite has a lower density than the metal. In order to prevent the pump housing from rising in the metal and to prevent unwanted lateral movement of the base, a series of vertical legs are positioned between the pump housing and an overhead structure which acts simultaneously to support the drive motor and locate the base. In addition to functioning as the intermediate member in the above roles, the legs, or posts as they are also called, must be strong enough to withstand the tensile stress created during installation and removal of the pump in the molten metal bath.
Similarly, the shaft connecting the impeller and the motor is constructed of graphite. Often, this shaft component experiences significant stress when occluding matter in the metal bath is encountered and sometimes trapped against the housing. Since graphite does not possess as high a strength as would be desired, it would be helpful to reinforce the leg and shaft components of the pump.
A shaft or post assembly made entirely of ceramic would be brittle and subject to an unexpected failure. Furthermore, exposed metal components residing in the molten metal bath can dissolve.
In addition, graphite can be difficult to work with because graphite has different thermal expansion rates in its two grain orientations. This may result in a post and base having divergent and conflicting thermal expansion rates in the molten metal environment. This problem is compounded by the fact that pump construction has historically required cementing the graphite post into a hole in the graphite base. This design provides no tolerance between the components to accommodate this divergent thermal expansion. Unfortunately, this can lead to cracking of the base or the post. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a molten metal pump wherein the mating of a post and a base is achieved in a manner which accommodates divergent thermal expansion tendencies.
The present invention is equally applicable to a variety of other apparatus used in processing molten metal. Moreover, in addition to pumps, molten metal scrap melting (i.e. submergence), degassing, and agitation equipment, typically rely on the rotation of an impeller/rotor submerged by a vertical shaft in a bath of molten metal. More specifically, a submergence device is used to help melt recycle materials. Two major concerns of the secondary metal industry are production rate and recovery or yield. Recovery is lowered by the generation of oxides and gasses which become entrained or dissolved into the molten metal during the melting of scrap metal. In addition to a loss in yield, entrained impurities decrease the quality and value of the scrap metal which is ultimately marketable as end product. Accordingly, a degassing device is often used to remove these impurities. In the degasser, a hollow shaft is typically provided to facilitate the injection of gas down the shaft and out through the bores in an impeller/shaft rotor. Typically, the introduced gasses will chemically release the unwanted materials to form a precipitate or dross that can be separated from the remainder of the molten metal bath.
An example of a submergence device is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,598,899 and 6,071,024 herein incorporated by reference. An exemplary degassing apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,367, herein incorporated by reference. In both devices, a vertically oriented shaft having an impeller/rotor disposed at one end in the molten metal bath is employed. Similar problems arise in these apparatus wherein the components are usually constructed of graphite, and would benefit from an increase in strength.